


I just don’t get it

by bisexualreyes



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charmie, I don’t know how to tag fics, M/M, One-Shot, Phone Call, Post Divorce, probably something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreyes/pseuds/bisexualreyes
Summary: This is a little thing that popped in my head.It’s been all of five minutes since Armie and Elizabeth posted their divorce post, and Timmy calls Armie to confront him.That’s it. A stupid little thing. I’m sorry if my English isn’t so good. It’s not my first language.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	I just don’t get it

“You’re getting a divorce?”

  
“Tim...”

  
“NO. Don’t Tim me. You’re a getting a divorce and I find out through fucking Instagram?”

Armie sighs, and tries his best to explain. “I know it was a shitty move, I swear I wanted to tell you first, but it all happened so fucking fast and I...”

“Fucking fast? Are you kidding me Armie?”, Timmy almost laughs. He takes a deep breath and suddenly everything makes sense. “Oh shit. She knew, didn’t she? Evelyn. She fucking knew and she didn’t want me to know, didn’t she? That’s why they made me do the whole Cabo fiasco.”, he says in one breath and actually chuckles at that. “She knew I wouldn’t agree if I knew it was a cover up, right? Fuck. All of this, all the embarrassment for what? To save face? To stop potential rumors? I went through all of this for a lie.”

“It wasn’t a lie, Tim.” Armie sounds exhausted and actually feels like it, too. 

  
“What? Are you fucking kidding me?”, Tim says confused. “Of course it was a lie. They told me it was to create buzz for a potential colab. I was never with her, you know that.”

“Tim... You know that’s not what I mean...”

  
“No, Armie. I don’t. I don’t know shit these days. All I know is you’re getting a fucking divorce, and I find out about it along with everybody else. Shit I was with Nick all this time and he didn’t say anything. He knew though, didn’t he? And I was just the fool who kept talking about you, all the while I had no idea what was going on in your life. Shit Armie, am I that unimportant?” Timmy asks, voice breaking. 

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Now Armie is the one confused, because nothing could be farthest from the truth.

“Your whole life is changing Armie”, Tim explains “and you didn’t even tell me. Didn’t you think that I would want to know?”

  
“I don’t know Tim. All I know is I couldn’t talk to you about it.” Armie says defeated. 

Now Timmy is definitely lost. “About the most important decision of your life?”

“Yeah.” he almost whispers.

“Why Armie? I want to talk to you about everything.”

  
“Because I couldn’t handle everything that came with that announcement.”, he says rubbing his eyes and trying to fight this sick feeling he’s had since he picked up the phone.

“Like what Armie? What did you think was gonna come with it? I would never judge you.” He says almost as an afterthought.

“That’s not what I mean.” Cause he knows Timmy would never judge him. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. It was never about this.

“What then Armie? _What do you mean?_ ” He almost yells, cause nothing makes sense right now.

“You would ask me why, Tim. I couldn’t tell you why.”

“Armie...” he breaths. 

“Fuck, I can’t do this Tim. Everything is so fucking messed up right now and I can’t handle you being mad at me, too.”

“I’m not mad, Armie. I’m just confused. And hurt.” Cause yeah, he’s not mad. He was never really mad. Not even when he saw the announcement. Definitely not when he made the call, so not now either. He just didn’t get it. Everything in his mind was just Armie all the time and it fucking sucked when Armie didn’t even consider talking with him about this. When he didn’t even bother to at least mention the possibility of a split up before. Sure, he knew they had troubles - almost everybody could see it, but a divorce? It was final. It was a fundamental change in his life and Armie couldn’t ever bother with mentioning it to him. But it was true, he wasn’t mad. Just sad. “I always want to talk to you. I always wanna know about you.” He admits quietly.

“Me too, Tim. That’s the fucking problem. You’re the only person I wanna talk to. The only person I’m thinking about. Aside from my kids, I only care about you. And she fucking noticed...”

  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re telling me you’re getting a divorce, cause we’re friends?” Okay. Maybe now he’s getting a little mad, cause that was just rich. Armie didn’t even think of telling him and suddenly what? Their friendship was to blame for their divorce?

“No” Armie says completely calmly for the first time since he picked up the phone. “I’m getting a divorce cause I can’t stop talking about you, I can’t stop thinking about you, cause I’m fucking in love with you Timmy. _And she fucking noticed_.” There it was. Finally, the truth. It was supposed to come out eventually. Now was the time he guessed.

Timmy’s breath hitched. “What?” He asked almost scared. He didn’t hear him correctly, right? This didn’t actually happen.

“I can’t do this, Tim.” Armie sighted. The fear in Timmy’s voice was immediately apparent and he cursed himself. He just wished he could take it back. Timmy’s reaction was a wake up call and this was the end apparently. He felt so tired. He couldn’t do it anymore. Cause yeah, he was certain that Timmy had to know. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. He just wished he didn’t have to do it now, and most importantly that he didn’t have to lose him. Cause maybe it was too late to even fix this. Everything was so raw and he apparently messed it up. He couldn’t do it any more, so he said just that. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.”

“Armie, wait...”

“I’ll call you later, Tim, okay? Bye.”  


And then the line was dead. And Tim was suddenly sobbing cause all he could think was

_ “I’m love with you too, you asshole.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. That was it! If you liked it, feedback is always welcome. Feedback is welcome even if you didn’t like it. 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, I’m on tumblr, too. I’ll see you there!!
> 
> http://shmadi-sthn-psyxh.tumblr.com


End file.
